


Noisy Neighbors

by Brenna_Fae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Eavesdropping, F/M, Hair-pulling, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenna_Fae/pseuds/Brenna_Fae
Summary: Written for the We Can Write Better Challenge for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing and @mysupernaturalfics
Summary: When the quiet you’ve become accustomed to is threatened your first instinct is to be pissed. But when the benefits of having noisy neighbors become clear you find that you just can’t be bothered by it anymore
There is Wincest but very light and mostly implied.
Prompt for this Challenge Based on this toy and imagine.https://www.extremerestraints.com/unique-vibrators_85/the-lick-it-vibrator_2660.html





	

When Sally told you that she’d rented out the room next to you when you stopped in to say hello you were pissed. One of the perks of being a long time resident of this craphole motel and being friends with the person who controls the keys is that you never had to deal with sharing the paper thin wall. Being on the end of the building and the fact that the dump was never full made that a constant standard. Sally apologized and explained that there was some conference in town that had booked up all the other rooms.

Your disposition shifted slightly when you walked to your room and saw two gorgeous men climbing out of an equally beautiful sleek classic ‘67 Chevy Impala. They wore nicely cut suits that certainly didn’t do anything to kill the small kick of lust you felt. Must be here for the conference, some Bible thumpers thing. What a shame.

Still, you enjoyed your quiet and you could just imagine how loud two men their size would be in small spaces, bumbling about, booming voices. You hurried past them as they stood at the door to unlock it. You were pretty sure the one with the short dirty blonde hair had turned to glance your way as you passed but you were in your room with the door locked behind you.

That night your frustration completely dissolved as you had sat on your bed, back against the shared wall as you watched tv. The sounds had started off soft, like furniture moving and muffled speaking. But as the sounds grew an awareness lit you up like a firework. The squeak of springs, the soft thud of the headboard hitting the wall, moans that were clearly meant to be restrained but still slipped through. You wondered which one had found someone to hook up with, trying to form a visual in your mind. Then you heard them speak.

“Dean!”

You heard the slick smack of skin hitting skin and the fact that you could hear it through the walls indicated how hard the strike must have been.

“Oh god Sammy! Yeah...so good....” _Smack! “_ Taking your punishment...so good baby _.”_

Your night just got a lot more interesting. You’d stayed pressed against the wall as your hand slid into your panties, the three of you coming right around the same time. Oh yeah, this would work just fine.

***

The next day you’d practically run into your neighbors as they stepped out of their door when you were on your way to the main office to steal a cup of coffee. You felt a flush creep over you as you made mumbled apologies and avoided eye contact.

“No problem, sweetheart.”

_Dean._

That voice belonged to the one named Dean. Your eyes had flashed up to his at the sound and you’d found yourself locked into the strong gaze of deep green eyes flecked with gold and filled with a little too much knowing.

Your mouth had suddenly gone dry and as you flicked your tongue out to wet your lips those eyes tracked the movement before they returned to bear down on you. You couldn’t break yourself away.

“I hope we didn’t bother you too much last night. My brother can be a pretty restless sleeper.” Dean said with a chuckle.

“Shut up, Jerk.” the one named Sammy said.

Your eyes went wide at the word brother and you’d have sworn that Dean’s smirk only deepened.

“Oh no! Not at all, I, uh, don’t even notice the sounds anymore. Just throw on my headphones and it all disappears.”

You could tell by the way Dean looked at you that he wasn’t buying it. You scooted around the pair and made your way to the office, your head spinning.

***

By the time you pulled into your parking spot the previous night's events along with the morning's revelations were nothing but an afterthought.

_What a shitty fucking day._

You shut off the car and grabbed your purse and the paper bag from the passenger seat before you got out. You dug around your purse looking for your room key as you walked to the door. When you reached the door you’d come to the conclusion that they weren’t there.

“Shit!”

The slam of your fist against the door was satisfying, right up until the sting of the blow shot down your arm. You headed to the main office, wracking your brain for what you might’ve done with your key. You always put it back in your purse after you unlocked the door. It was no big deal, Sally had a master and would let you in.

Except the main office was dark and the front door was locked.

“Fuck!”

The kick to the door was even less satisfying. Metal and toes don’t mix. You limped back, pulling your coat tighter around you and debating your options. Odds were, Sally was just on a milk run otherwise she would’ve gotten someone to cover. You could wait in the car with the heat on but the gas light was already on since you’d spent your tips on booze instead of fuel.

You’d resolved to just sit in front of your door sullenly and let the booze make you think you were warm when the door you were passing opened.

“You okay?” Dean asked as he stuck his head out the door.

“Oh yeah, just locked myself out and the office is closed.” You shifted uncomfortably as you spoke, trying to hide the shivering your body was doing at the moment. “I’m just gonna camp out and wait, she shouldn’t be long.”

“It’s like ten below. Sam and I were just getting ready to eat. We’ve got plenty if you like Chinese.” Dean stepped back as he spoke and you could see Sam pulling cartons of Chinese out. “Of course if you wanted to share that I doubt either of us would say no.” Dean nodded to indicate the paper bag wrapped bottle clutched in your hand.

You briefly contemplated declining, the embarrassment from this morning started to come back to you, but then a particularly cool blast of air shot down the walkway like a wind tunnel and you found yourself walking into the room without even thinking about it.

As you limped past Dean you felt a warm hand grip your forearm.

“Woah, hey. You okay?” Dean asked close enough that you could feel the contrast of his warm breath and the cold outdoor air battling for dominance on the skin of your cheek.

Dean lifted your arm and ducked under it, wrapping it around his neck before he scooped you up without so much as a warning.

“Fuck! Yeah I’m fine! I can walk!” You said indignantly.

As you squirmed though you could feel Dean’s fingers tighten and dig into your skin through your clothes to keep from dropping you and it sent warm heat straight to your core that you did your best to ignore.

“Maybe but this is much more fun.” Dean said with a wink before he deposited you roughly into the chair across from Sam.

“Ow.” You said with a pointed look to Dean.

“Let Sammy take a peek at that foot while I get ice.” Dean ordered as he disappeared out the open door.

You glared at the empty space where Dean just was before you turned to face Sam. For his part, Sam tried valiantly to keep his face schooled, just a hint of a smirk invaded his kind face.

Without a word Sam reached down and gently circled his fingers around the ankle of your injured foot and pulled it up to rest in his lap. He unlaced your shoe and eased it off before he slid the sock down to deposit it with the discarded shoe.

“It doesn’t look broken but it definitely looks a little swollen, might’ve sprained something though so it can’t hurt to ice it a bit.” Sam said as he examined your foot and carefully prodded at the offending toe.

“Not surprised you’re the gentle one.” You said, intending for it to be under your breath but evidently you failed.

“Why’s that?” Dean asked from behind you before you heard the loud sound of the door closing.

Your eyes went wide as you watched the smirk on Sam’s face grow. He reached for the bucket that Dean passed over your shoulder and plucked a cube out to wrap in a napkin before he placed it on your sore toe.

The shock of the cold would have had you practically jumping out of your seat if you hadn’t suddenly had two heavy hands settle on your shoulders from behind.

“Just a guess?” You said, though it came out more as a questioning squeak than a statement.

“Mhmm.” Dean hummed as his hands began to rub at the tense muscles of your shoulders and neck.

You felt Dean’s weight shift against you as he leaned forward to reach for the paper bag you’d completely forgotten you were holding. You watched from the corner of your eye as he opened it and took a long drink before he held the bottle in front of you, and rested the opening gently against your bottom lip.

“Open up for me, Sweetheart.” Dean’s voice rumbled through you as he leaned into the back of your head.

For some reason that you can’t fathom you did as he said and opened. He tipped the bottle and your mouth and throat filled with warmth as the welcome liquor poured in. When you pursed your lips and stopped the opening up with the tip of your tongue Dean righted the bottle and handed it to Sam who took a swig of his own.

Dean’s hands slid forward to grab onto the opening of your coat to pull it back. You leaned forward to assist, not really sure why since you knew you should probably be getting the heck outta there.

When your jacket was draped over the back of your chair Dean’s hands went back to rubbing circles on your shoulders.

“I think that’s probably enough for now.” Sam said as he deposited the soggy napkin onto the table.

Sam’s hands returned to your foot to rub the water that had melted into your skin, his fingers moving higher as they rubbed til they were just under the hem of your pants. Your brain kept making attempts to force you to flee but the rest of your body just wasn’t getting the message.

“See, I don’t think you’re guessing.” Dean said, his voice low and dangerous. “What _I_ think is that you were being naughty last night and eavesdropping.”

You suddenly became very aware of the situation you’d put yourself in, sitting in a room alone with two strange men that clearly had a secret they wouldn’t want the world to know about with not a soul knowing you’re anywhere but tucked away in your own room. You hadn’t even bothered to text Sally to let her know you were locked out.

When you started to squirm like you might be considering standing up, you felt the hands on your shoulders tighten their grip at the same time as the one on your ankle did.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Dean said as he let go of one shoulder to gently smooth your hair. “Nothin’s happening here without your _enthusiastic_ consent, darlin’.”

Sam’s hand loosened up and he reached down to pull your other foot up to remove your remaining footwear. He watched your face with an intensity that had you wanting to squirm more until you realized he was reading your reaction. Every once in awhile his gaze would flick up to his brother and a silent communication would pass over you before he returned to your face.

“See, little girls that get too nosy really need to be punished, don’t you agree?” Dean purred as he leaned in his breath ghosted against the shell of your ear. “I had to punish Sammy last night cause he got a little too mouthy. But you wouldn’t be, would you? You’d be a good girl for me and Sammy.”

There was a sudden shift in the holds on your body. The touch was still there but each hand became loose, unrestricting. Both men stilled.

You knew this was it. They were giving you your out. All you had to do was slip from their hands. Sally would be there any time to let you in. Just stand up and walk away from whatever this crazy twisted thing was. Punishments? Brothers?

And yet, there you stayed. The tiniest amount of tension eased out of your body and the second it happened the boys must have felt it and their grips on you tightened again. You watched a slow smile curve up on Sam’s lips as you felt Dean’s breath on your skin once again.

“What’s your safeword, Sweetheart?”

That’s how you found yourself completely naked with two totally clothed strangers. Sam sat on the bed against the headboard with his legs sprawled out in a v. Dean stood at the foot of the bed.

You? You were were on your knees with your ass up, exposed, your body stretched forward with the side of your face pressed into the bed and your arms held taught above you; wrists pinned by by one of Sam’s large hands. Music played from the clock radio on the nightstand, presumably to mask noises.

The boys were waiting patiently as you steadied your breathing after just a moment of panic when you realized your were truly trapped. Dean rubbed gentle circles on your lower back while Sam murmured quiet comforts to you.

You hadn’t safeworded so they still held you. When your breathing returned to normal and your body relaxed the comforting stopped.

“So Sammy, how many do you think she deserves?” Dean asked.

Sam, who had been practically silent this whole time, chuckled softly above you.

“I’d say ten for eavesdropping in the first place but more will depend on the answers to a couple of questions.” Sam brushed a finger over the pulse in your wrist. “Don’t lie though, I’ll know and I won’t like it.”

The light touch against the sensitive skin combined with the subtle threat sent a shiver through you.

“We know you were listening, and we know what _we_ were doing while you were listening. What I wanna know is what _you_ were doing. Did you touch yourself, darlin’?” Sam asked, his voice relaxed and silky smooth.

You felt just a touch more pressure along the thin skin where your blood pulsed. Surprised at the flush on your cheeks considering it should be impossible to be _more_ embarrassed than your current position allowed, you bit down on your lip and squeezed your eyes shut before answering.

“Yes.”

“Mmmm, good girl. That gets you another five. Next question; Did you come?” Sam asked as his free hand smoothed your hair.

This time the answer came a little easier, although you still kept your eyes closed.

“Yes.”

“Five for that as well.” Sam said as his hand stopped moving to grip your hair, putting enough tension on it to make it sting just a little.

“So, twenty total. I expect you to count each one. But if you do real good? I promise we’ll get you off too.” Dean said the last few words with his lips brushing against the skin of your asscheek.

There was no repressing the shudder that wracked through your body as Dean pulled away and Sam’s grip tightened on your wrists and hair. With no further preamble you felt the sting of skin hitting skin that forced a cry out of you before you were able to get out a shaky ‘One’.

It wasn’t nearly as hard as it could have been. Dean had told you that he would start off easy and work his way up but he promised, or maybe threatened, by the end he wouldn’t hold back. It’s enough, though to give your ass a warm glow and cause moisture to gather between your folds.

By the tenth strike, tears were streaming down your face and warm slick dripped down your thighs. You’d likely have bruises on your wrists for how tightly they needed to be gripped to hold them down. But each strike was followed by a pause, just enough to give you a chance to ask for an out. You didn’t.

Fifteen strikes and there wasn’t an inch of skin on your ass or the back of your thighs that wasn’t humming with heat. Number fifteen had come near enough to the apex of your legs that Dean’s finger tips had smacked wetly against your folds and you’d nearly forgotten to count as you fought back your orgasm.

Twenty had your thighs shaking as they struggled to hold you up, the last count barely audible. You sagged slightly as the tension of anticipation dissipated when you knew no more strikes were forthcoming. Then you felt a hand brush your hip before it slid around; an arm wrapped under your belly and held you up.

“Not done with you yet, sweetheart. You were good for me, now I’m gonna be good to you.” Dean murmured.

He started trailing soft kisses and licks against your abused skin. He started at your hip and worked his way down one cheek then up the other, ignored your dripping sex entirely and chuckled when you squirmed and let out a small whine.

Next he worked his way up and down each thigh.

Finally you felt his nose brush your folds just a second before his tongue slid in, pressed flat and licked a stripe from your clit to hole and back again. You could feel the waves of your orgasm already beginning to crest. Evidently so could Dean.

“Not yet, babe. Gotta hold out for me.” Dean said against your flesh. “Sammy, you want in on this?”

“Thought you’d never offer.”

Sam released your wrists and rubbed the skin gently to encourage blood flow before he shifted onto his knees to move forward until he straddled your shoulders where they were resting on the bed.

The angle that Dean was at changed as he licked gently, keeping the pressure light to avoid triggering your orgasm too soon, and you figured he must have kneeled down. As Dean began to slowly fuck you with his tongue hands spread your cheeks, one of Sam’s one of Dean’s from the orientation of them. Then you felt warm breath against your exposed puckered hole.

You had about a second to comprehend what was coming before you felt Sam’s tongue begin to lick and prod, swirling around before pressing gently into the tight ring of muscle.

Sam worked you open just a little and when he was satisfied you felt his hand slide down to dip a finger into your folds to wet it before sliding back up. Then, with a synchronicity that a lot of practice brought, Sam slid a long digit into your ass as Dean slid two into your already clenching pussy.

As you felt the press of the the two brothers’ fingers moving against each other through the thin wall of flesh Dean sealed his lips around your clit and sucked hard and everything exploded inside you.

They continued their movements, dragging out waves of pleasure as Dean gently caressed your clit with the tip of his tongue. When you started whimpering and squirming from the overstimulation Dean’s mouth moved away first, then Sam slowly withdrew his finger from your ass. Last to go were the fingers that filled your pussy. You only had a moment to mourn the loss of fullness before you were pulled up against Sam who’d moved back against the headboard.

He arranged you so that you rested against him comfortably while still leaving your oversensitive flesh exposed. Dean came back to you with a wet cloth and cleaned the moisture that was slicking up your thighs. Then you felt blissful relief as cool cream was rubbed into the reddened skin.

You expected to be given a moment to recover before reciprocating in some way. Instead they wrapped you up in the blanket and fed you reheated Chinese and plenty of water before you all curled up in the bed, Sam and Dean the bread to your sandwich.

When you suggested you try to get into your room Dean asked you to stay so he could make sure you were okay and frankly you were too tired to refuse.

In the morning you managed to slip out of bed without disturbing them but when you finished carefully putting your clothes on you heard a throat clearing. You turned around to see Dean lounging on his elbow, watching you.

“Sneaking out?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“No! I mean, not really. I just need to get my room unlocked so I can get cleaned up and changed  for work.” You said with a sheepish shrug.

Maybe you _were_ sneaking out. Didn’t mean you had to admit it.

Dean shifted a little uncomfortably before he nodded to the pile of clothes he’d discarded last night before climbing into bed.

“Back right pocket.” He said, avoiding your eyes.

Completely confused you walked over and picked up the pants and slipped your hand into the pocket in question. When you pulled it out you were holding your room key. Everything clicked.

“You picked my pocket?” You asked incredulously.

“Well, technically it was your purse but it was right there. How else was I gonna get you to come in? Knew from the second I saw you we had to play with you. When I saw you this morning I knew it was mutual but you might need a little...convincing.” Dean said, loading the last word with double meaning.

“Can’t just ask a girl out on a date?”

“We usually stick with one night stands we take home from a night out. Not usually around long enough for the whole three dates til sex thing.” Dean said.

“So, how long are you here?” You asked, aiming for casual but fearing you missed the mark.

“We kinda play it by ear. Usually no more than a few days though. Not a lot of notice when we have move on to the next job.” Dean said cryptically.

You wondered about what kind of jobs they did but decided against asking. You picked up your purse and headed to the door. You paused after opening it and looked back at Dean, who was just sitting there watching you.

“So, I get out at seven. We didn’t really put much of a dent in that bottle. How about we work on that tonight?” You asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

When Dean’s face lit up you couldn’t help but return his smile.

“Sure, today is mostly a research day so we should be here.” He said.

“See you then.” You said as you stepped through the doorway.

“Is it safe yet?” You heard Sam say just before the door latched.

The next four days you were the most exhausted you’d ever been in your life but it was totally worth it.You spent your days at work and your nights in complete debauchery, exploring a sex life you’d never even dreamed of.

On the afternoon of the fourth day you got a text from Dean saying that they had found what they were after and would be really late getting back so he understood if you didn’t want to wait up since you had work in the morning. They would be leaving before check out the next day.

Your break was spent running to a little adult store tucked away near the highway overpass. If it was the last night, might as well make it memorable. Maybe they’d think of you if they were ever passing through again and look you up for some more fun.

On your way back to work you called up a coworker from the night shift and got them to switch shifts with you tomorrow.. When you finished up your shift you went home and napped briefly before you ate and showered to make sure you were ready when they got back.

It was around midnight that you heard the low rumble of their car. You were pretty sure that for the rest of your life every time you heard the distinct rumble of a classic muscle car your pussy was gonna start dripping in some sort of Pavlovian response.

As you watched from the window with the lights off to keep from giving your creeper ways away, you saw the tired hunch of their shoulders. You also noted that they were both absolutely filthy. Dean glanced longingly at your dark window before headed to the door.

Happy in the knowledge that he had just been trying to be nice about not making you wait up, rather than trying to blow you off, you settled in to wait. You were certain they would be showering before bed with the state they were in.

Sure enough, within minutes of their door closing you heard the water start running through the pipes. With the water heater tanks being as small and crappy as they were you knew that they had shared showers the couple of times they needed to take one at the same time. So when the water shut off you were confident that they were both fresh and clean.

You slipped your little surprise into place and grabbed your room key before you practically flew out the door.

When you knocked on the door next to yours it was all you could do to keep from bouncing on your toes.

Dean answered the door, clearly surprised but his expression quickly changed to excitement. You ignored the movement that you knew meant he was setting his gun down on the little table near the door, something you had made the decision from the first time you saw him answer the door that way that you didn’t want to know about.

The surprise returned though when you reached up to grab the nape of his neck and tugged him down into a rough kiss. It only increased when his tongue slid into your mouth and was met with the vibrations and smooth silicone of the toy you had slipped onto your own tongue.

The surprise didn’t last long though when he figured it out and it quickly morphed into a low moan. You found yourself yanked into the room, the door slammed shut and within the space of time it took to take a deep breath you were forced to your knees, Dean’s towel abandoned as your head was yanked back by the hair.

There was a moment where his eyes met yours and consent passed between the two before his half hard cock was pushing past your lips.

The downside of the toy was that it took up valuable space in your mouth that would otherwise be occupied by hard flesh. The upside was seeing Dean’s eyes roll back as you sucked in as much as you could and the vibrations coursed along the underside of his cock.

You didn’t see Sam come out of the bathroom but you heard the soft ‘Oh fuck yeah’ and felt Dean shift as he turned to look in Sam’s direction.

Moments later you were divested of your long coat, the only thing you’d actually been wearing much to the delight of the boys. At Dean’s direction Sam lost his towel as well and slid onto the bed to sit against the headboard, his legs open wide with his knees bent and his feet pressed against the bed.

With a swat to the ass Dean sent you after Sam who watched hungrily as you crawled between his legs. In no time at all you had him testing his impeccable skills of remaining still when told as you worshipped his cock with your mouth. He had to fight the hardest when you just barely touched the flat surface of the toy to the head of his cock.

When you heard the telltale crinkle of a condom wrapper being opened you knew that Dean was _not_ planning on dragging things out and that was completely okay with you. You felt two fingers probing at your pussy, which you knew was already soaked, testing the stretch. They withdrew and then suddenly you found yourself being flipped on your back.

Dean slid onto the bed to kneel between your legs. He hooked an arm under each knee and lifted your ass off the bed to give him a better angle before thrusting in without preamble, hilting in one stroke.

You probably would have woken half the motel with your loud cry at the sudden intensity of the pleasure/pain if at the same time Dean was moving into position Sam hadn’t also moved to straddle your face. Instead it was muffled as he pressed his asshole against your mouth before leaning forward to suck hard on your clit as his brother fucked into you.

Normally a five minute fuck might be embarrassing. But as the three of you came apart together, Sam writhing as you tongue fucked him to oblivion with your new toy and you as Sam sucked and bit at your clit while occasionally letting his tongue slide into you with his brother’s cock. Dean, as always, was the last one to break as your epic level orgasm made your pussy clamp down on him like a vice.

You went a couple more rounds that night before you all ended up crashed out, the life of your little disposable toy drained out hours before. In the morning you gave them each a parting blow job and send them on their way with a smile and a wave.

Best fucking neighbors _ever._


End file.
